bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weedefinition
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hanatarō Yamada page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 01:02, 26 July 2009 Re:Rollback request Sorry, that should never have been allowed to happen. Even though I have a say in it if it is put up for voting, I can't actually grant you rights as I'm not a bureaucrat, just an admin (Salubri & Arrancar109 can), but if I remember correctly, it was decided that we would only give rollback rights to members of the policy & standards committee (its been a while since anyone has asked, so I'm not certain on this - maybe someone can confirm this?). If you wish to apply to be a member of the committee, you can post on the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee's page, under the "Membership nominations" heading. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Committee Membership Just to give you a quick update on your nomination for committee membership, after the current members discussed your nomination, I decided to forward you to the admins for consideration. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise an admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Also you are now hold a Seat on the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Congrats and Archiving Well, congrats on ur promotion Weede. I was going to support, but they moved into the next step before I could, but hey u r apart of the family now. U r now a Lieutenant on Bleach Wikia and u can now display the on ur userpage if u want. Just reminding u that Rollback rights r for undoing vandalism, threatening comments, spoilers, or anything inappropriate. If it doesn't fit in these categories, then the undo feature is what should be used. Also, please remember to regularly check the Committee Talkpage for updates and conversations with the rest of the Committee. On another note, as a full-time member, u will probably need the Archive feature in the future. Instructions can be found and if u have any questions about Archiving, about the Committee, or anything, feel free to ask me or another Committee member. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 18:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Engetsu hey i made a change to the Zanpakutō page and i belive that Kurosaki isshin´s Zanpakutōshoud be under Melee-Type Zanpakutō´s becouse he has the same attacks as Ichigo... We can also speculate that Isshin´s bankai shoud be named Tensa Engetsu... That is okay i will do that next time :-) Slowmotion91 23:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Hey I noticed you did your archive wrong. You archived it under the name WD and not Weedefinition. Just letting you know--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I dont know. That might be the best option. I still haven't gotten the the hang of archiving either (as made apparent by my long talk page I have yet to archive again)--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Key event missing Huh...That is interesting. I am not sure if the execution itself warrants a page to itself but it might because Ichigo does (very) briefly fight against 3 lieutenants before going to fight Byakuya. And if it is not able to get its own page then it probably should be part of another event/fight. I do agree with you that there should be some organizing of the previous/concurrent/next business in the fight and event pages. We really have not done that since our main objectives have been getting the pages finished first. I will see about discussing this with Salubri. Also, about that talk link next to my name in the project page that goes to Salubri's talk page? I did not know that. I must have accidentally made an error when I was helping make the project page. Thanks for bringing it up! : Oh, and congratulations on becoming a committee member. - Mr. N 06:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I am not sure if you saw but I did leave a message with Salubri as well. To the best of my knowledge, it looks to be alright (he did tell me that "I suppose it can be addressed"). So, I think that the event page for Rukia's Execution will be created. I am not sure who will make the page, though. It probably will be Salubri (since Salubri did set up all the previous Fight pages). However, it might be me who creates the page (or even you because you had proposed the idea). However, I am not exactly sure if I have the authority (or ability) to make the page. Anyway, the point being is that an Event page for Rukia's Execution will most likely be made . ^.^ - Mr. N 23:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : Re: Grammar Corner Yeah, I suppose I am the manager as it was created because of something I had started doing. Anyway, the change looks good. How would you like me to inform you when an article you put up is finished?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) All right, Thank you--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Manga Summaries About the manga summaries, I prefer it that you did not write the summaries until you have a couple of translations available. Preferably, it is best to wait until Cnet and/or Ju-ni comes out with their translation. Which is what I do personally. The reason for this is that Mangastream is not the most accurate translator out there and often, someone else has to go in and correct the summaries if it is written based on Mangastream scanlation. The summary you wrote last week was corrected by Yyp, as you can see from the diff. I don't know if this weeks summary will need correction based on Cnet or Ju-ni releases but as there is no tearing hurry to write the summaries, it is best to wait for the more reputable scans. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy The Image Policy has changed and has new guidelines please read and become familiar with them as they now determine how pics and gifs will be handled on the site from now on. It is also important that you help others follow them. thank you.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Make sure you follow the policy on uploaded pics as far as what to do with them. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I know i mean where to submit them for entrance into the image galleries. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) No side by side (gallery format in the bleach image galley talk page.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is all official images and gifs are to be submitted for the galleries if not they will not be considered official on the site. Ill go make that a bit more clear on the policy page. Check the image policy again i think you may have been confused on the deletion point hopefully i made it clear.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Named Hollows Yes we should have the articles but it is a matter of creating them. Plus we can't just throw together an ugly, unstructured page, now when we have a backlog of ugly, unstructured page from before the site had rules imposed about article quality. So if you are volunteering to put the pages together, great! Just remember to follow the proper formatting. Dead_Girl is a good one to follow for a minor character with a handful of appearances. Also, don't forget to reduce the amount of text on List of hollow page as it appropriate. Fishbone D specially has too much text. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) PS. You might also want to remember to add the trivia point that their names were only revealed in Bleach SOULs databook and don't forget the references. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) PSS. Thanks for volunteering! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) That's fine. Just add Bleach SOULs as a place-holder and I'll go through replacing them with the proper reference later. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't seem to be necessary as the SOULs referenced needed to be added for when the name was revealed but you seemed to have found a manga reference for the name. I totally forgot about chapter 13, page 11. So only Numb Chandalier and Bulbous G will need the SOULs reference for their name. Anyway, good job so far. The article looks great! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) STOP! Don't do anything like that. Start a discussion on the articles talk page explaining what you have found and ask for better suggestions for name changes for the hollow first. We can sort out the Jubilini article for a earth-bound hollow after we find a proper name for that character article. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Don Kanonji Yeah, I took it to Adam and he said both are right. I just haven't gotten around to fixing it up yet as I have been working alot. I'll have it done by tuesday night sorry.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Under Construction box Just use the box. That'll categories the page and put a notice that its not done yet. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Well it's a wiki so they should be able to add to it if they want to. It's not good to get too possessive and refer to things as "my article". If someone does add the article in a constructive way, following the rules of the Manual of Styles, it is best to be grateful for the assistance. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of pics When you put up pics for deletion you state there are better quality pics and therefore the ones you put up should be deleted. Well i need to know where these better quality ones are because they aren't connected with the same name as the previous one and that means they aren't already cataloged in the image gallery. If the ones you want deleted are removed then there is a open spot on articles where the pic used exist. So you need to make sure the name is the same as the old pic otherwise its more work to find and replace the images elsewhere.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) OK im confused because looking at both of them the older one has better resolution then the one you put up so why would i delete that. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) References Yea the same thing was happening to Kira's page last night i just went to edit and save page and it fixed itself but i dont know what that is as it didn't seem to affect other pages at the time. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Project Articles Sorry for the delay. My work schedule has been quite insane as of late. Anyway, three of the current project articles are now done and I will do the others later today--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Nnoitra's last name Well you know how this works send it to adam and see what he says. Ask him about it also post it on the translation page. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Resignation Hey Weede I am resigning from the Committee. I left a msg here explaining. See u latr. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 16:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, with [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] resigning with now have an empty fukutaicho spot. I have started a new discussion on the talk page on this matter and am open to input. Just to be clear on the duties of the fukutaicho, in the past Minato has been the one recruiting for the committee. He was also in charge of the Anime Summary project - which at the time was one of only two of our projects. He also communicated more regularly then me with the other members to address issues they might be having and to help them follow committee and wiki policies. So, in the past, it's primarily been a people position. However, the new fukutachio can redefine the position to their own taste and within reason. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Catagories Im not sure what you mean you just put Category:Music or whatever you want and then save the page. Go down to the bottom of the page click on the word now there and give a description of the category. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:10, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Page Move Better question is why are committee members that are not involved in the fight project dictating how the layout or workings of the project go. Nwang apparently had no part in this and i knew nothing of it either. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Its an open debate that only three people where aware of. Also its a fight article so it is about a fight, be it naming or otherwise. Something like that needs to be brought up to the people in charge. I dont make the articles just so they can be ignored or set aside. Nwang or myself should have been the one to address the issue. We don't intercede on the projects of others hence why they have leaders. Being on the committee doesnt override that. If something was decided as the bases of the article improvement project then that should have been fine as both morpheous and Tinni are leaders of that page. But whene its under the review of another project that project leaders have to be along with it as well. Just because it was a "open" discussion doesn't mean its written in stone, seeing as key people that should have been in the conversation where left out. Projects are to work together if they have interconnected goals but P&S committee members are supposed to comply with the policy. It should have never been just talked between you three, you should have addressed on the fight projects page and it would have been handled accordingly and not told to those involved in the project after the fact. Thats like determining something about Grammar for the whole sight and not involving the grammar corner, its counter productive and undermining. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. I saw your conversation with [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] as well as that debate in regards to the Demi-Hollow character. Yes, it is a little "late" but I am glad that you have informed me anyway. You probably should have included myself or [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] in the dicussion but what is done is done. Well, I suppose you can go ahead and move the page. And thank you. I hope that I do okay being Fukutaicho.- Mr. N 23:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Locked Pages Well I locked the main ones Soifon, Shunusi, Vizard, lisa and Izuru's pages for the time being the others are small and due for official change the established pages i named minus the vizard one and lisa article are up undisputed in this. The other ones im not overly concerned about but as for right now revert any edits to the current article pages as well there is not to be any separate pages for the new characters as stated in the masked project. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) Yea but of course all the Bleach stuff I want comes a week or to after my b-day...oh well! Thanks again hopefully I can have a new chapter to read on my b-day. --Lemursrule (talk) 03:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Forum move Your forum post on 77 arrancar has been moved to Forum:Official Arrancar Discussions. 11:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fights, Battles & Events Thanks! Hopefully the page will help people keep the Bleach timeline straight. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Profile Pics That actually isn't local to Shintaro(or at least I think not). I have been having trouble seeing all images on this site for the past two days. Sometimes they are there sometimes not. Im glad to know this is not just me--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) According to Ten Tailed Fox the problem is with all images and is across all Wikia--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I encountered the problem with it a few days ago and thought my computer was crapping out on me, but it is a wikia bug. Not all images are buggy, but most of them are for me and some other users. Once they install new servers in Germany (I think that's the place they said on the staff blog) then things should improve back to their original state. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|'s Talk Page." data-rte-attribs=" style=cursor:help; title=Go to Ten Tailed Fox's Talk Page."><'talk'>]]'' 04:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yup, its a wiki wide problem which they are working to fix. We've been quite lucky with it only affecting a small number of pictures so far, but other wikis have apparently been suffering much more from it. Wikia is aware of it and (I think) is working on it, though as usual they could do a much better PR job with it. I have no idea what the cause is, but you can still view the image by clicking on it or going to the picture's page and clicking on it there. 10:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Location Plot sections? I have to bring this up to you cause Tinni brought it up to me and I agree with her. Im not sure where the notion that we were doing plot sections for locations came from but that by and large makes no sense seeing as the locations aren't characters. We list what we know of the locations and any changes that may occur to the location or anything of note and properly reference it. There is no real reason to make plot sections for them, especially considering the work that has to be done on various articles on the site as it is. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Well she apparently had no idea about it and as for whats supposed to be there nothing more then direct information about the location. There doesn't need to be a long drawn plot by plot outline otherwise that needless editing. Its like explaining everything that happened at a football stadium, far to much information and not relevant. The information on what is important would either be its history, its features and any changes to it. Other then that a explanation of whatever significant thing that may have happened there more then a sentence long is far to much. THe Shinō Academy and Seireitei pages are good the way they are. The other locations should follow similar, in other words if they are given a paragraph of information thats fine if thats all they have. Locations we dont do plot sections or anything similar. Also its not really her fault if no one gives support or a go ahead then you need to take it someone directly, theres alot on the improvements page. That seems like a lack of communication again.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I put the location article in the project list because the plot section was empty. I don't agree with location articles having plot sections but it is not for me to unilaterally decide that they aren't worth doing. However, since the consensus is that location articles don't need plot section. and you were the one who, apparently, unilaterally decided to add the plot section to the location pages, you are now tasked with going through the location pages removing them. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, I did it myself. I did also miss your original discussion topic on the Article Improvement page, my apologies. For future reference, if you don't get any response, it be to draw attention to the topic before acting upon it. As it happened, I didn't see the discussion but when conducting a review of the location pages, saw the empty headings and so added the articles in the list of articles for improvement because they were clearly incomplete and needed help. That doesn't, however, mean that I agree with the proposed addition. As I said, its not my place to unilaterally decide that something isn't doing. Location articles are fairly inconsistent in how they are treated and I am open to suggestion on how to improvement them but plot section isn't way to go I don't think. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Grammer Corner Hey WeeDefinition, this is PrinceNero. I recently joined the wiki, and have signed up to work on the grammar corner. Are there any particular articles you would like me to start with, or should I just pick a couple off the list on the project page? PrinceNero (talk) 18:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cast and Crew articles I am not against the idea per say. It's just that we have so many articles that are labelled "needs help" or "stubs" and so many other articles that lack formatting and referencing that I worry that the cast and crew articles, which wouldn't necessarily be of interest to 90% of our readership, would just be a bunch of articles that never get maintained and which are largely clones of the wikipedia articles. I think a better solution is to link to wikipedia for cast and crews. We can easily do that by using the link formatting: Masakazu Morita, which would just show-up as Masakazu Morita on the page. That way, we give our readers a place to go to research the voice actors, directors etc. At the same time, we don't have to deal with the upkeep of the articles. Anyway, that's what I think. There is a old discussion on the forums on this topic: Forum:Voice Actors, you might want to revive that and get other peoples opinion. However, given that no one responded to your own Forum:List of characters by seiyū topic and Forum:Shouldn't we start doing "real world" articles? got very little interest, I do think that there is very little interest as a whole on this topic and a link of wikipedia is sufficent. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I think the best way to do this is to link the voice actors in the character boxes to wikipedia. I myself know almost nothing about the people who create bleach other than Kubo and frankly I don't care and I have always gotten the sense that this is how most of the others on the site feel. I would suggest making a blog post about it to get everyone's opinion but like Tinni said I think there will be low interest--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Templates Why are you changing the parameters of the zanpakuto spirit template. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Coding is delicate work, hence why im usually the only one on site that knows how to really do it. Might wanna undo it because even with what you add it wont show up in the box. Also it makes the box bigger and they already take enough space up. Also infobox for dolls doesn't seem justifiable. Zanpakuto spirits have a box but only zangetsu, hyorinmaru and zabimaru have it. The dolls idk they dont seem to warrant that plus those articles are being worked on slowly and there is no room in the powers and abilities section on a bounts page for the box. I dont know that there is a reason for while they talk and have personalities to them they still have less credability then an arrancar's zanpakuto who dont talk or have personalities at all. Idk thats a tuff one.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:41, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Missing Voice Actors Sure, go ahead. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Forum Hey Weede, Salurbi would like all members of the committee to vote on Forum:Should we use a Bot for large Scale Edits?. It is quite important--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Congrats Haha, Thanks man--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shattered Shaft The dates are July 21st to July 31st and the references is Bleach Official Character Book Souls, Page 261-264. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect? and give some feedback when you have a chance. I'd like to gather as much input & thoughts on this change as possible so that I can present it to wikia (if you don't want something passed on to them, its not a problem). It would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike or any suggestions etc. Thanks for your input, 11:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thats no problem. Thanks. 18:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Chain of Fate The chain of fate issue is as such. There would have to be a interchangeable reason for this. I dont want the wiki to be in the practice of changing things because they have a japanese form to them. Chain of fate is what its known as and what would be looked up. This wiki is an english based changing everything to the japanese form isn't necessary for every thing. If there is precedent for name changing then has to be more then theres a japanese version. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:51, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I would suggest checking those discussions, I had nothing to do with those changes and I dont know that any admin did either, but they were before a discussion was had on the necessity of changing names. Though I do know that Oken was printed a few times in the manga so thats fine as far as the others Im not sure. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:34, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Central 46 emblem Chapter 168, page 1 (and good work on the page and the (quite a lot of) stuff you've been doing lately). Thanks, 20:47, November 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Page redit Yea thats good thanks for fixing it.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:54, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey I remember when I got promoted that you said I deserved it more than you. Well right now you definitely deserve it more than me. You have been doing some great work lately and I just wanted to say keep it up. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Episode 299 Sorry about that lol. Anyway, I can't even do episode 299 right now because my computer keeps freezing on me for some reason. So yeah, you can do it, just hope no one else beats it to you again. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 04:43, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quick question Add to the end of their post. The code is in the toolbox underneath the edit window, so you can just click on that rather than typing it out. 23:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Revert Spree I had a quick look, there doesn't appear to be any more out-of-universe language but probably best to have a closer look. As for the inactive label, I'll leave it up for one more week. After that I have a two week break for the holidays and so I'll take it down then. Following the holidays I should be settled in enough in my new setting to be able to start contributing to the wiki properly. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:07, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Pic Issue Im not sure why its doin that but i would suggest not clicking directly on the pic. instead click the icon in the bottom right of the thumb. In the gallaries you click the pic then the icon in the right corner.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Zangetsu Hey, it was decided a few months ago that Zangetsu's page would include his manga appearances. So where that user posted that question was fine--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:14, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:28, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to wish you a happy and safe "Bleach-tastic" Christmas. --Lemursrule (talk) 18:48, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! I hope you have a wonderful holiday! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:15, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hope you are having a great holiday! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas man--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you and Merry Christmas to you too! And a happy new year too! [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:06, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I would check mangastream for an extra present Chapter 432 is up on mangastream and there will be no new Bleach until 1/12-1/13/11. I thought you might want to know this info, because I know you work on the chapter pages every week. Enjoy your holiday. --Lemursrule (talk) 03:45, December 26, 2010 (UTC)